


Worth going out of your way for.

by areeskimosreal



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal
Summary: Steve hears John talk to Kayleigh. And he's sure he knows what John would have liked to say. But didn't.
Relationships: Kayleigh Kitson & John Redmond
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Worth going out of your way for.

Steve kept his head down, he'd come out the side gate as they were talking, he wasn't ignoring them or being rude, he just didn't think it appropriate to interrupt them, he heard her giggle as he knelt down by the side of the bike, he didn't even say " Hiya " to his new mate John, it's not as if John was looking anywhere bar at Kayleigh anyway. John said what he said and drove off, Kayleigh waved as he headed up the hill towards home. Kayleigh ran to the front door and stood on the top step, never taking her eyes off the Fiat as it disappeared around the corner, Steve heard her sigh, then she disappeared inside. She never even noticed him.

" You've got it bad John buddy " he said to no one in particular, then pondered on how to get the broken screw out of his crankcase cover .

An hour or so later, Mandy brought a cup of tea and some biscuits out to him.

" Ta love "

" Our Kayleigh came in with a nice smile, I think she's super happy that John's still gonna pick her up ?"

" Right "

Mandy looked quizzically at Steve, he grinned and looked away.

" Did I miss something ?"

" What did she say ?"

" Nothing much, just came in with a huge smile, talked about nothing in particular, said John was still going to pick her up, and went for a shower, she's pleating Chloe's hair now, singing along to Frozen"

" You know that the extra travelling adds ninety minutes on to his day don't you ?"

" Don't think she really cares as long as they travel together, and I don't think he minds" Mandy mused.

" Right. " Steve said again, still grinning.

" Did she say anything to you ?"

" Nope "

" Did John ?"

" Did John what ?"

" Say anything to you ?"

" Not to me, no "

" But he said something to her I'm guessing ?"

Suddenly Steve's smile vanished.

" Maybe I'm reading to much into what I heard, I mean maybe he didn't mean it the way I took it "

" Whatever he said seems to have cheered her up, what was it ?"

" Look Mand, maybe my interpretation of it might be wrong "

" Well tell me what you heard Steven and I'll give you my opinion "

" Well " Steve took a sip of tea," John and her were talking, and he ended up saying I'll pick you up for work in the morning "

" Uh huh, that's what she said he said "

" And she said, You don't have to do that, it's miles out of your way , or something like that, and he replied,........... I know it is but somethings are worth going out of your way for "

Mandy looked at Steve and raised her eyebrows. 

" Somethings are worth going out of your way for, did he indeed?"

" Word for word Mandy, but it wasn't just what he said, or even how he said it, it was the way he looked at her as he said it "

" How did he look at her ?"

" Like she was the centre of his universe, his own personal meaning of life, his sole reason to get up in the morning, that's how "

" Really?"

" If you could distill love, longing and desire, they would look like the look he gave her, that man loves her, I'm sure of it"

" That's deep for you Steve "

" I mean it Mandy, he is one love struck fella "

" Think she knows?" Mandy looked towards the house as she spoke.

" You know her best love, what do you think ?"

" I think she thinks he's special, I mean she told me he's the first male best friend she's ever had, and she is really glad he hasn't tried to get his leg over yet "

" What would she do if he did try ?"

" I dunno Steve, I think if he did she'd be so disappointed in him, it would break her heart "

" Maybe I should….., no, nowt to do wi me ?" Steve shook his head.

" Do what, love ?"

" I was gonna say have a word with him"

" What, warn him off ?"

" No, I don't reckon I need do that, I was gonna tell him that she thinks the world of him, drop it in, subtly like, sort of in conversation "

" Best not love "

" Okay babe, you know her best"

" He is a helluva nice guy right enough, isn't he ?" Mandy said shortly afterwards.

" I think so, and I reckon she does too "

" You don't think that maybe, he's the one do you ?"

" The one ?" Steve chuckled.

" You've heard her Steve, the one she's dreamt of, her special hero, her dream man "

" Fairytale wedding and lots of babies ?"

" Uh huh, that one "

" It's a change of type if that is the case, as much as I like him, he ain't like her previous choices"

" That's true Steven, he can read, write and tie his own shoe laces, he's proper smart "

" Don't mock love, maybe he is just what she needs, she's getting on too remember "

" Oy cheeky shit, that my sister "

" I don't mean it bad babe, what I mean is the young Jack the lad type she used to attract, are looking at girls more their own age "

" John's three years older than her "

" I'm three year older than you, what of it ?"

" Nothing I'm just saying that he's more mature, sees things differently"

" Looking long term you mean ?"

" Good way of putting it Steve, yes maybe he's playing the long game "

" If that's what he is doing, and I really hope it is Mand, this could go all the way "

" I hope it does "

" He got your blessing then ?"

Mandy looked at Steve for a while.

" Aye, I think he has Steven, she could do a lot worse "

" Who could ?" Kayleigh's speaking caused Mandy to jump.

" Talk about creeping bloody Jesus, you scared the shit out of me there " 

" Sorry " Kayleigh said, trying not to laugh, " I only came out to see if you fancied pizza."

" Well cough or something next time eh ?"

" Fair enough, so pizza or not ?"

" No thanks." Steve and Mandy said together.

" Fine, all the more for me then, so who could do a lot worse ?"

" Steve's bike, needs a respray " Mandy said the first thing that came into her head.

" Fair enough , enjoy your Hob Nobs , " Kayleigh said, and then disappeared back inside.

" Why do you think she's been so unlucky in love ?"

" That Steven my beloved, is the million dollar question "

" I mean, she's warm, gentle and caring, very loving, easy on the eye and knows how to dress well, funny and always has nice things to say , why is she still single ?"

" I think it's a combination of things,"

" Don't stop there, what things ?"

" When she was younger, she liked to party, she was bladdered most weekends, most of the way through her late teens and early twenties, she met one guy then, seemed nice at first, but we soon noticed she started dressing down "

" Dressing down ?"

" More mumsy, more old fashioned, and wore less make up, flat shoes, because that's how he wanted her to dress, his other two girlfriends were the same "

" Shit "

" Aye he was "

" Then there were another couple of wasters, let her think she was it, but treated like shit "

" Then Darren……."

" Then Darren, a twisted controlling cheating bastard, I should have let you smack him, I wish I had now "

"And then the Adonis Joe, handsome man mountain, caretaker, and all around good guy, on the outside " Steve said with a hint of malice.

" Cheating drug dealing scum on the inside " Mandy finished the statement.

" Did Kayleigh ever forgive your cousin?"

" She never will Steve"

" Bit of a betrayal right enough, not the first he'd been with either I'm guessing "

" Cousin ?"

" Slapper"

" Probably not "

" And every time she was made a fool of, it took her longer to start trusting men again, at least she's not going on those bloody dating sites now."

Mandy shrugged.

" Jesus Mand, I thought she was going to stop meeting up with dross like that ?"

" She says she's not renewing her subscription"

" For being thirty six she's only had about five or six serious boyfriends, hasn't she ?" Steve looked at Mandy 

" You sound surprised "

" Aren't you?"

"She's looking for love Steve, not sex "

" To each their own "

" So you're convinced he's in love with her then ?"

Kayleigh knew that Mandy and Steve weren't talking about bikes, Mandy didn't know the front end of a bike from the back, the fact that they were still outside made her suspicious. She walked upstairs and slowly opened her room window.

"...............he looked like it to me "

" Honestly Steve, or are you just wishing ?"

" Look at the evidence, what does she know about him?,".

" Too much to itemise "

" Exactly, and she tells him loads too"

" That proves nothing though "

" What about the brothel sign ?" Steve nodded towards the window.

" The bloody what ?"

" The knocking shop love heart he bought her "

" It's a feature lamp Steve, the days of red lights in windows are long gone, anyway what of it ?"

" Surely it's symbolic?"

" How do you make that out ?"

" If I bought you one, what would you think ?"

" As if " Mandy sneered.

" Go on, humour me "

" I'd think it was a lovely romantic gesture "

Kayleigh looked at the lamp John had given her and smiled.

" What if a random guy gave you it ?"

" Random guys don't gift things like that Steve, that sort of thing …………" Suddenly Mandy smiled.

" That sort of thing what ?"

" That sort of thing is the sort of thing you give to show your love "

" Exactly Mandy, exactly. That's what I thought.He gave her that last week, as his way of saying, I love you Kayleigh "

" Why didn't he just say it to her, why buy a daft bloody lamp?"

" Shy, scared, unsure, any or all of the above, you'd have to ask him "

" He was engaged before though, he must have told Shirley he loved her"

" Charlotte " Kayleigh said, then covered her mouth.

Steve and Mandy looked at each other and shrugged, Steve spoke next.

" Maybe that's his way, maybe it's all symbolism and suggestion, maybe he never actually says it."

" She won't like that Steve, she'll want to hear it, she needs to hear those three words "

" Fancy a fumble ?"

Mandy playfully slapped Steve's shoulder.

" No you bloody caveman, the other three "

" The more I think about it, the way he talks about her, looks at her and the things he's done……."

" And going to do "

" And going to do " Steve continued " all add up him loving the very bones of her "

Kayleigh sat smiling, she had her suspicions but other people noticing the same things made her all the more determined to continue her low key pursuit of John, the three of them couldn't be wrong , could they?.

" Only time will tell " Mandy said ruefully.

" Or we could subtly sort of remind them how good the other one is, gently like ?"

" She would never fall for that, " Mandy said, looking towards the house.

Steve wiggled his eyebrows.

" Well I could try I suppose ?"

" Nowt to lose love, and even true love sometimes needs a helping hand"

" You really are a sloppy big girl at times Steven " Mandy smiled.

" But you love me "

Mandy kissed him gently on the cheek and went inside.

Kayleigh ran into the toilet and flushed it, gave it ten seconds and then walked down stairs.

" Hiya love, thought I was never getting away from Guy Martin out there " Mandy said, unconvincingly. 

" Pizzas in the oven ,Mandy "

" That's great love, soooo, Steve tells me John is close to another promotion, looks good for him in years to come eh, he deserves it, a nice guy like John deserves to get on, he's got good prospects don't you think ?"

Kayleigh looked at Mandy and grinned.

" What ?"

" Nothing Mandy, not a thing "


End file.
